goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Betsy's dad calls Tina the N word and gets grounded
Cast Betsy's dad-Eric Tina-Kimberly Tina's angry voice-Shouty Betsy-Jersey Girl Betsy's mom-Julie Police Officer-Wiseguy Plot This takes place right after Betsy was trapped. Transcript Darnell: Man! I can't believe my daughter Betsy got sent to Mental People's Homes! I know! I will free Betsy! (at the Mental People's Homes) Tina: Darnell, why are you angry?! Darnell: You sent my daughter to the Mental People's Homes?! What kind of parent are you?! Tina: Excuse me?! You don't EVER talk to me that way! Darnell: Yes, I do! Who do you play me for, you N*****?! Tina: What did you just call me?! Darnell: I said, "Who do you play me for, you N*****?!" Tina: Hey! Don't say the N-Word! That's racist! Darnell: Free my daughter right now you N*****! Tina: Insult me one more time and see what happens! Darnell: Why should I you N*****! Tina got very angry and lost her temper at Darnell, who was horrified. Tina: (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Darnell: Come and catch me, n*****! Tina began to chase after Darnell, yelling angrily. Tina: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Tina ran back inside the house. Later, Betsy managed to escape from the Mental People's Homes. Darnell: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Tina's house, Tina picked up a mace. Then she went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Darnell. Tina: Oh no! Tina's going mad! She's got a mace! Tina: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Darnell: I better get away before that madwoman kills me! Tina: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Tina kept on chasing after Darnell. Tina: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Darnell: AAAAAARGH! Darnell: She's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madwoman! Madwoman! Tina: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Darnell ran as fast as he could. Tina: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Darnell: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madwoman! Madwoman! She's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madwoman's going crazy! Stop that madwoman before hse gets me! Do something, please! Before she kills me! Then Darnell ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Tina. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Tina: Because he keeps calling me the n-word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Tina: Because he keeps calling me the n-word! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he keeps calling me the n-word! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the n-word! Tina: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Tina: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! Police Officer: No one! In fact, the Mental People's Homes is going to be demolished! Tina: What?! Demolished?! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Then the police officer took Tina away and sent her to the insane hospital. Then Tina and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed her the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! (The police officer shut the door and Tina was upset) Tina (sadly): It's my own fault. Betsy was one of Fluttershy106's favorite characters from Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures and I shouldn't have tried to attack her father. (back at Betsy's house) Daphne: Darnell, how dare you call Tina the N-word?! You know calling anyone by the N-word is racist and also, the Mental People's Homes is going to be demolished thanks to you! Darnell: But Daphne, that's what she gets for taking my daughter to the Mental People's Homes. Daphne: You are grounded grounded grounded for 14 days but since your daughter Betsy is free, you are now grounded half your grounding time. Go to your room now. Category:All Darnell deserves Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff